


A Night of Fun

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tricksters, pranks ensue at stark tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are drunk and bored, it's time for them to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Fun

Snickering, Natasha ever so slowly finished putting lipstick on Tony Stark's lips. He was fast asleep after she had spiked his drink with a sleeping pill. She pulled her hand back and cocked her head, studying his face. Black eye shadow colored his eyelid, she had stuck fake eye lashes on his skin and had used copious amounts of fake glue on skin to cover up his beard. She had been tempted to shave it, but JARVIS had warned her that he would sound the alarm if she did that. Horribly disappointing actually.  
  
There was a gentle knock on the Tony's door and Natasha got up and slipped over, opening it slowly. Clint's eye were wide, "Did you do it?"  
  
"Yes," Natasha covered her mouth to mute the giggles as Clint ran over to see. His silent laughter nearly caused her to burst out, his face was re and eyes had unshed tears.  
  
Quickly they made their escape and allowed their laughter to fully come out once they were sure no one would hear them. Recovering, Natasha asked Clint, "And Thor?"  
  
"I painted his entire body red. He slips buck nude," Clint shrugged. "So I went all the way."  
  
"You painted _all_ of him?" Natasha asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"There is a reason why they call him the God of Thunder," Clint nudged her with his arm.  
  
Natasha was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. She turned away and waved at him, "Come on."  
  
They ran into Steve's bedroom after making a pit stop in the kitchen to get some whip cream. Together they sprayed the whip cream all over his face, though Natasha to wait for Clint to finish drawing a very detailed dick on Steve's cheek.  
  
"You masturbate too much," Natasha whispered.  
  
Clint's mouth popped into an O, "I don't - you are so-"  
  
"Shh, keep your voice down," Natasha whispered, pushing him off the bed.  
  
They escaped as Steve began to stir. They in fits and giggles again, collapsing on the couch together. Clint ran a hand over his face and looked sideways at her, "We didn't do anything to Bruce."  
  
"Do you want to deal with the Hulk?" Natasha asked, arching a brow.  
  
"No," Clint replied quickly.  
  
"Me neither," Natasha grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka and took a swig. "Да здравствует водка!"  
  
  Clint snorted and threw back the rest of the tequila he had. Natasha eyed him as he slowly crashed into unconsciousness. She smirked and took another swig of vodka.  
  
"Took you guys long enough," Bruce muttered from the shadows.  
  
"It's hard work trying to make Tony look pretty," Natasha retorted, undressing Clint and - with the help of Bruce - arranged him so he looked like he had just collapsed in drunkenness.  
  
She painted his hand in whip cream and plopped her open makeup bag next to him on the floor. Natasha wiped her hands and grinned, "JARVIS? Please remove all footage tonight of me in Stark's room along with the footage of me and Barton in Captain Rogers' room."  
  
"Already done," JARVIS said, he used to say "ma'am" but that had quickly ended.  
  
Natasha knew that Clint had thrown a rag over the camera in the hallway in front of Thor's door, because that would be what he would do when he is half drunk. For a spy and assassin, Clint was way too predictable.  
  
"Let's go," Bruce said grinning. They would pretend that Clint had out Natasha in Bruce's room, after having dressed her up in a French maid outfit and completely undressing Bruce. Natasha sketched a dick on Bruce's forehead in perfect imitation of Clint. Because again, when drunk, Clint did stupid things. Everyone else was smart enough not to prank the Hulk.  
  
Natasha smirked, trusting the Black Widow. Stupid idea.


End file.
